Scorpion's Icy Sting
by BlueBastard
Summary: Someone's written a story about Sub-Zero. A fanfiction. The details could only be known his ex-nemesis, Scorpion. On the run together, will this shatter their fragile allegiance? Can Sub-Zero ignore the hellspawn's heat? M/M Sub-Zero/Scorpion SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from mortal kombat nor any of its characters. Just twisting the plot to suit my fancy.

-BB-BB-BB-

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sub-Zero growled, fist pounding down on the table, cracking the plastic coating.

They were in earthrealm, dodging the eye of the cyber Lin Kuei and Shang Tsung and whoever else was after them this time. Kung Lao was inside the coffee shop, ordering his own drink while they waited outside.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scorpion rumbled, bored. His white orbs remained on the book he currently held in his hand.

A pedestrian walked past, commenting, "Nice costumes, you should enter in the contest."

Scorpion shot the ignorant human a fierce glare, growling.

"Wow! So in character! Nice touch." The stranger commented before continuing on his way to the Mortal Kombat convention.

Sub-Zero merely blinked, anger fading as he watched the human walk away, incredulous. Humans were so... strange.

"Can I kill one of them?" The hellspawn muttered under his breath, directing his murderous gaze in Sub-Zero's direction.

"Check your anger." The Cryomancer admonished.

The Shirai Ryu cocked his brow, clearly darting a glance at the crack on the table. When all Sub-Zero did was snort, the brow dropped.

"Can I kill them, *please*." Scorpion deadpanned.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I wasn't. I already answered your ridiculously shaded inquiry." Scorpion hissed, turning back to his book.

The golden armored assassin really knew how to get under the Lin Kuei's skin. He was a Lin Kuei warrior. Top of his clan and destined to be Grandmaster before they had all forcibly undergone through the cyber initiative. And Scorpion simply *ignored* him? Snarling, Sub-Zero snatched the book from the other, stepping back swiftly at the expected outburst.

Sure enough, where Sub-Zero had been standing moments ago, a sharpened blade swiped through the air.

"Give it back!" Scorpion growled menacingly, standing to face the other before the Cryomancer could blink.

Sub-Zero barely stopped himself from doing an icy slide backwards, the assassin's close proximity unwelcome. Dressing as they were when there was a convention in town was one thing, but performing feats of magic in earthrealm was something else entirely.

"No." Sub-Zero said simply, book behind him.

Scorpion took a step closer.

"Give. It. Back!" The anger rumbled from deep in the hellspawn's chest.

There was no longer space enough to breath between them. Sub-Zero's frosty exhale mingled with the hellspawn's heated vapors, their masks almost clanking together.

Too close.

Sub-Zero's breath hitched, remembering the reason that led him to this confrontation. He had been 'surfing the web' as Johnny Cage had phrased it, when he had stumbled across a most unusual site. Something that claimed to have 'fanfiction'. It was a collection of stories. He found some about the other earthrealm, netherrealm, and outworld fighters, even some about himself.

Then he kept finding ones about himself and Scorpion.

Then... he tripped over a few about him and Scorpion... together.

He shuddered, both in memory and because of the angry Shirai Ryu before him now.

He could have walked away, unphased by all the junk he had been unable to stop reading, but then he had come across the one story, 'The Icy Konquest of Scorpion' by HH. Drawn in by the title, he had opened the story only to freeze. Whoever had written it knew too much about him. About his brother. About the Lin Kuei clan. But more than that, it described in full detail Sub-Zero being 'conquered' in various... compromising positions... by his former nemesis, Scorpion himself.

It didn't matter where they were. In the bedroom, in the train, in Shao Kahn's fortress. It all ended the same. With Sub-Zero taking whatever Scorpion wanted to give. Whether the Lin Kuei wanted it or not. Which... was often not.

Hence the fighting.

And the 'icy konquest' part of the title.

By Scorpion.

Usually taken deeply in Sub-Zero's...

Sub-Zero swallowed thickly as those white orbs burned brightly millimeters from his own. The heat of the other's form was starting to create beads of sweat dot the exposed skin of his arms and upper face. The other was itching to teleport, or even sink his blade or kunai in Sub-Zero to get his book. But the Lin Kuei was busy getting his mind flooded by the images burned into his brain by the stupid story.

Shoved against the windowpane of the train, bent over a boulder, even writhing in Kahn's own silk black sheets...

All of it involved Scorpion. And in all of it he was simply too...

Close.

Sub-Zero flinched when a muscled arm shot around him to grab at the book. He hissed sharply as if the other's flesh burned him, dropping the said reading material in the process.

Scorpion's anger evaporated, eyes blinking slowly at the Lin Kuei's reaction.

Not appreciating the uncomfortably close proximity, and suddenly noticing it more in the silence, Sub-Zero quickly took a step back. The book now lay in between then, Scorpion still eyeing him curiously.

With a frustrated sigh at his own inability to control the flustered way he felt, because of a stupid story Scorpion may or may not have written, Sub-Zero snapped, "Fine, take it then!"

He pivoted gracefully despite his unchecked irritation, taking a step away before Scorpion responded.

Or rather, purred.

"I will..."

The ice ninja's eyes widened a fraction, and he turned halfway to glance at the other. Scorpion was crouched down, gloved hand on the book, but his burning gaze was focused solely on Sub-Zero, a smirk to them the Lin Kuei had never seen on the hellspawn's face before.

A full shiver shot up Sub-Zero's spine, his shoulders growing rigid. Was it true then? Had Sub-Zero's deduction been correct? Was Scorpion truly this HH that had written the story?

That smoldering white gaze deepened.

Sub-Zero's lips parted, about to demand answers once more.

Then Kung Laoi stepped out of the coffee shop, muttering "I could hear you two from inside, bickering like two old maids!"

Sub-Zero started, moment broken. He glanced at the earthrealm warrior, a ridiculous sight with coffee and donuts in hand. Then he looked back at Scorpion, who was now standing with book in hand. Dusting himself off, Scorpion shot Sub-Zero a smug, yet questioning gaze, before looking elsewhere.

"Now can you two please stop causing a scene? We're supposed to be blending in."

The two ninjas merely grunted in response.

-o-o-o-

"I... am not... sharing a room with HIM." Sub-Zero focused on breathing techniques.

"The receptionist lost the key to our third room, and the convention has drawn in so many people there are no more rooms to spare." Kung Lao said matter-of-factly, though he did have the decency to look slightly apologetic.

"HOW could he- the incompetence! I-" Sub-Zero started angrily, but couldn't finish his sentences as he battled with inner peace within. Scorpion, in the meantime, was busy twirling a dagger off to the side, looking bored of the whole thing.

Teeth grinding, the Lin Kuei shot Scorpion a scathing glare before directing his next words back to the shaolin monk, "Why don't you share a room with him, Lao?"

"He tolerates you more than everyone else, me included."

"Prove it."

"All right then." Kung Lao headed over to the golden-armored assassin, "Would it please you to share a room with me, Scorpion?"

Steam started to curl upwards as the Shirai Ryu glared at the monk, an unpleasant growl reverberating from his chest.

"You can't be trusted to leave the room in the prime condition by yourself. Will you share a room with Sub-Zero?"

Scorpion looked over at the ice warrior, as if mulling it over. The steam had stopped. Sub-Zero made eye contact, unbelieving. It was strange not to have the murderous intent pouring off of the assassin as it had been for the last decade, before Scorpion and Sub-Zero both realized how much Quan Chi had wronged them and Bihan in one fell swoop.

Could Kung Lao be right? Could the Shirai Ryu actually... tolerate Sub-Zero? More than Kung Lao?

Impossible.

But then those pearly whites held Sub-Zero's icy blues for what felt like more than just the mere minutes that ticked by.

When the Lin Kuei didn't know if he could stand it any longer, a flurry of strange emotions roiling in his gut, Scorpion silently looked away.

Kung Lao turned, brow raised as if to say 'see what I mean'.

It took Sub-Zero a split second longer to recover than normal, but when he did, he snapped, "That doesn't mean anything. You explained the situation *before* you offered myself as his sacrificial roommate.

"Get over it, Sub-Zero. It's not like Scorpion's going to have his way with you or anything." Kung Lao said with a laugh. He knew the two still disliked one another, but they couldn't hate each other this much. Especially the younger Lin Kuei. He had always believed Bihan's younger brother to be a gentler soul. That said, the monk strode away.

Sub-Zero's eye twitched.

He did NOT just need to be reminded of what had been haunting him all day.

Curse HH and whoever had invented fanfiction.

-o-o-o-

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Scorpion growled as he found Sub-Zero's gaze on him for at least the tenth time that night.

The room was dim, the only lights flickering from the low murmurs of the tv.

"Because..." Sub-Zero said simply.

"You still do not trust me? I joined your side at the end of the tournament. We avenged our people by killing Quan Chi. We have been on the run together for months now. If I had wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done it by now?" Scorpion snarled, his ire rising the more he listed reasons for the younger warrior to trust him.

He didn't even know why the idea bothered him so much.

It just did.

Sub-Zero frowned. When he caught the other trying to read his eyes, he shrugged as nonchalantly as possible before turning around to face the other side, the bed creaking under his muscular weight.

He had hoped to have the matter dropped, but Scorpion's intuitive voice drifting from the other bed killed that notion dead.

"That's not what's bothering you... is it?" Scorpion's tone was even more silent than normal.

"Just leave it be, Scorpion." Sub-Zero mumbled, feigning sleep as he nestled further into the sheets. As much as it had pained him to do so in his former nemesis's presence, he had taken off his armor, sleeping in the form fitting black bodysuit he wore underneath.

"No." Scorpion's voice startled Sub-Zero into whipping around, the assassin sounding closer than he was a second ago.

As the Shirai Ryu towered over the Lin Kuei, standing over the side of the bed, Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed.

"You will inform me the nature of your accusations earlier this morning." Scorpion demanded.

A slight flit of unusual nervousness shot through Sub-Zero's form, before he covered casually, "This can wait until morning. I am tired."

"You have energy enough to bother me. So this will not wait 'til sunrise."

"I do not have time for this." Sub-Zero closed his eyes, resting back to face the other side of the room.

"You *will* make time Sub-Zero." The bed shifted, barely noticeable.

"Stubborn hellspawn." The Cryomancer muttered under his breath, whipping his head back around to find out what the other was up to.

He didn't expect that golden masked face to be so close, fisted knuckles pressing to the bed on either side of the Shirai Ryu, as Scorpion's muscled form leaned forward.

Covering his unease with anger, Sub-Zero growled, "When hell freezes over, Scorpion. Get the fuck out of my face before you regret it."

White orbs glowed brightly out of the black and gold face mask, Scorpion not even blinking at the blatant threat.

"Never make a challenge you can't follow through, Tundra."

It wasn't the admonishing tone, or the clear disregard that Sub-Zero was any kind of threat. It was the use of his old, discarded code name that set the Lin Kuei off.

Clenching his jaw, Sub-Zero sent an icy blast straight to the assassin's midsection, sending the other flying halfway across the room.

-BB-BB-BB-

A/N: And... That's where I'm cutting it off. Never thought I'd write fanfiction with fanfiction in it. Anyone interested in another chapter? 


End file.
